Trest v měsíčním svitu
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Zbloudění z cesty vytčené Pánem Zla s sebou nese vážné následky.


**Originál:** And they danced by the light of the moon

**Odkaz: **eeyore9990.**7**insanejournal.**7**c**7**om/201614.h**7**tml#cutid1 (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor:** eeyore9990

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** bloodplay, incest

**Poznámka:** Originální titul pochází ze Sovy a kočičky (The Owl and the Pussy-cat) od Edwarda Leara.

* * *

**TREST V MĚSÍČNÍM SVITU**

**.**

Na zdech planuly desítky pochodní, hořely oslnivým světlem a přesto nedokázaly prozářit temnotu ani ohřát vlhký vzduch. Kamenné zdi pohlcovaly jejich žár a vrhaly stíny na každé jasnější místo. Odlesky ohně se zachytily jen na ostré špičce nože, klouzajícího mezi hbitými prsty, a tančily na ostří broušené sekery.

Ze stínů se na okamžik vynořila bledá ruka – nebo je možná lehkým mávnutím sama rozhrnula. Všechny přítomné páry očí se upíraly na jedinou postavu. Tichý hovor, kterým místnost bzučela, okamžitě ustal. Rozhostilo se těžké, napjaté ticho.

"Rozhlížím se kolem sebe, hledím do tváří svých věrných učedníků, mých oddaných Smrtijedů, a ptám se… proč je tak obtížné dodržovat základní pravidla našeho společného přesvědčení? Luciusi."

Černě oděná postava se jedním krokem vydělila z davu. Shodila z hlavy kápi a odhalila maskovaný obličej.

"Můj pane."

"Ukaž se svým bratrům. Buď jim zářným příkladem."

Lucius se narovnal a zvedl ruku aby si sundal z tváře masku. Naklonil hlavu a přezíravě se přes svůj krásný nos zadíval na shromáždění.

"Lucius se dobře oženil. Dcera Blackova domu už mu porodila syna. Kdo z vás by mohl říct totéž? Crabbe. Goyle. Předstupte a přijměte mé požehnání. Notte."

Malá skupinka se dmula pýchou.

"Lestrange. Tss. Pořád bez dědice, Rodolphusi?"

Nervózní ticho proťalo potlačované vzlyknutí.

"Bellatrix, mazlíčku. Ty se nemusíš mého hněvu bát. Rod Blacků je dobře známý schopností plodit _zdravé_ a _dobré _syny… Regulusi!"

Ve vteřině se pán zla ocitl za zády jednoho ze shromážděných, tvář zkřivenou zlostí tiskl málem až k látce jeho kápě. "Regulus Black. Čistý, oddaný, _řádný_ syn Blackova rodu. V ničem se nepodobá tomu krvezrádci, Siriusovi —"

Syčení pána zla se změnilo v chladný smích, když Regulus při zmínce o bratrovi ztuhl.

"Co tě tíží, mé dítě? Ty se přece svého pána obávat nemusíš. Naopak, těším se, až mi představíš svoji budoucí _ženu_." Nelítostné, chladné oči se pásly na Regulusově nuceném sebeovládání. Neuniklo jim že se jeho zornice na okamžik rozšířily, než je přikryla těžká víčka. "Už _brzy _mi představíš svoji nevěstu, že ano?" Tichý hedvábný hlas se plížil místností jako had a skrápěl svým žíravým jedem hlavy neposlušných. "Konečně, je to jediná cesta jak zajistit čistokrevné potomky."

"Rabastan Lestrange! Ke mně."

Regulusův hábit se zavlnil. Musel rychle strhnout vlastní ruku, která už se chystala Pána zla chytit a zastavit. Tiché "Milosrdný bože," naštěstí neproniklo kápí. Šedé oči — ochranná známka Blackovy rodiny — pozorovaly vývoj událostí se strachem, jaký nikdo jiný nedával najevo.

Shromáždění se mírně rozestoupilo a v centru se ocitla osamělá postava v černém, bezpochyby drahém hábitu bez ozdob. Udělala krok vpřed.

"Můj pane."

Na několik úderů srdce všechno ztichlo, jen pán zla kroužil kolem své oběti. Rabastan stál úplně klidně, neuhnul ani když mu pán zla prudkým pohybem ruky strhl masku. Mihotavé světlo pochodní sklouzlo po Rabastanových vysokých, výrazných lícních kostech, jeho aristokratickém nose a křivce plných rtů, které vzápětí zase zahalil stín kápě.

"Měl jsem s tebou trpělivost, Rabastane, a ty se přesto nestydíš dál vystavovat svoji zvrácenost na každém kroku."

"Můj pane—"

"Jak se _odvažuješ_ mne přerušovat? _Crucio!_"

Rabastan se zhroutil na zem, křičel bolestí a jeho tělo se svíjelo v křečích.

Dost hlasitě aby jeho slova nezanikla v Rabastanově nářku, pán zla pokračoval. "Hleďte, mé děti. Pohlédněte do tváře toho, kdo odmítá poslušnost; kdo se staví proti přirozenosti. Snažil jsem se, mé děti, vést vás na správnou cestu. Ukázat vám budoucnost, která přijme naše hodnoty za své a bude si vážit tradice. Namísto toho se musím potýkat s _tímto_," mávnutím hůlky ukončil kletbu, "Pohrdá ctností a oddává se tělesným stykům s _muži._ Mrhá svým semenem na těla bez lůna. Co uděláme, mé děti? Jak přivedeme mladého Rabastana… _a také ty, kdo ho podnítili k těmto ohavným praktikám_… na pravou cestu?"

Předstoupil Rodolphus a zvedal dlaň v prosebném gestu. "Můj pane. Máte pravdu, Rabastan je ještě mladý. Nechal se svést těmi, kdo brojí proti řádu přírody. Spiklenci, kteří do našeho světa zavlékají mudlovské šmejdy. Těmi, kdo staví nemravnost a tělesné hříchy za správné a spravedlivé."

"Přimlouváš se za něj? Ty, Rodolphusi?"

"Je to můj bratr, můj pane. Je třeba vyléčit ho z jeho úchylky a já musím přijmout zodpovědnost. Jako straší bratr. Jako váš pokorný a oddaný služebník." Rodolphus sklonil hlavu a nikdo nemohl přehlédnout jak se stydí.

"Dohlédneš na jeho potrestání?"

"Bude mi potěšením, můj pane."

"Ať bude trest jakýkoliv?"

"Nedovolil bych si o vašem rozhodnutí pochybovat."

Pán zla zvedl koutek úst, pak souhlasně položil ruku na Rodolphovo rameno. "Aby se zbavil svých choutek, bude třeba s ním jednat jako on jednal s jinými. Rozumíš? Chápeš, co mám na mysli?"

Rodolphus rychle zamrkal a když zvedal hlavu, podíval se bratrovi do očí. Rabastanův obličej byl sinalý přestálou bolestí a čerstvým strachem. "Já… rozumím, můj pane. Ale… nevím, nevím jestli dokážu—"

"Nikdy bych tě nepodezíral, že jsi tak zvrácený abys toužil po mužském těle. Samozřejmě dostaneš lektvar."

Rodolphovi klesla ramena a on padl na na kolena, rozechvělýma rukama se dotkl lemu hábitu pána zla. "Děkuji, můj pane. Děkuji za vaši nesmírnou vekorysost."

Pán zla ho lehce pohladil po hlavě, pak se otočil a odkráčel k Bellatrix, která na Rabastana hleděla s takovou nenávistí, že vzduch mezi nim přímo jiskřil. "Má drahá, nikdy bych tě nevystavil tak odpuzující podívané. Po dobu Rabastanova trestu se vzdálíme."

Zkoumavě přehlédl shromážděný dav. V koutě upoutal jeho pozornost Fenrir, přecházející sem a tam kolem okna. Občas vrhl pohled na potemnělou oblohu. Rty pána zla zkřivil mírný, zlomyslný úsměv. Naklonil hlavu a dodal: "Šedohřbete, ty zůstaneš s bratry… v řetězech. Pokud trest neskončí dřív, než vyjde měsíc, můžeš s nimi udělat co uznáš za vhodné."

Rychlé zaříkadlo a Fenrira zachytila pouta z černého kovu. Nemohlo to být stříbro. Nejeden smrtijed se zachvěl hrůzou, když vítr na okamžik rozehnal husté mraky a stíny proklouzl zatím slabý měsíční paprsek.

"A… ještě budeme potřebovat stráž. Někoho, kdo mi _touží_ dokázat svoji oddanost. Někoho, kdo bude dávat pozor a zajistí, že si Rabastan své provinění _řádně_ odpyká." Ve své škodolibé krutosti byl úsměv pána zla jediným upřímným výrazem, který se v jeho tváři ten večer objevil. "Regulusi. Ty bys mohl hlídat. A dívej se… pozorně. Jako já budu hlídat _tebe._"

Aniž by čekal na odpověď, odvedl Bellatrix ze sálu a ostatní smrtijedi se trousili v patách za nimi. Zůstali jen čtyři. Fenrir, který se s chraplavým poštěkáváním snažil vytrhnout z pout; Regulus, který se pořád ještě nepohnul; Rabastan, pevně svírající nůž — a přesto bezbranný; a Rodolphus, držící v ruce malou lahvičku, kterou mu na odchodu vtiskl mladý tmavovlasý smrtijed.

Rabastan se rozběhl ke dveřím, zkoušel zjistit jaká kouzla je zamykají. Měl přece hůlku, možná by mohl nějak —

Odmrštěný na kamennou podlahu deset stop od dveří pochopil, že nemá smysl se pokoušet na zámek vyzrát.

Posadil se, složil hlavu do dlaní a zoufale se snažil nedívat se na Reguluse.

"Rabastane, ty blázne." Rodolphus promluvil první. "Proč se našemu pánovi tak protivíš?"

Rabastan si přitáhl kolena pod bradu a objal je rukama. "Nedokážu… nemůžu si pomoct, Roddy. Je to —"

"Mlč. Nevymlouvej se. Zklamal jsi našeho pána, zklamal jsi celou rodinu. Teď tě potrestám za oboje. Bože, ale jestli to zvládnu."

Rabastan sklopil hlavu aby mu bratr nepoznal na očích jak zuří a zatnul pěsti. "Vypij ten lektvar. Vem si lektvar a prostě… to udělej. Nechce se mi dneska umírat."

Všichni tři se jako na povel podívali do kouta, kde Fenrir neúnavně zápasil s řetězy. Jeho žluté tesáky se v šeru matně blýskaly. Vypadal jako rozzuřený, bolestí šílený slon, který jen čeká až je bude moct rozdupat.

"Pospěště si," pobídl je Regulus hrubě. Díval se na Rabastanovo skloněné temeno. Když konečně zvedl hlavu, jejich pohledy se setkaly. "Už jsem něco takového viděl. Zámek bývá nastavený na krev, nebo… jestli chce aby ses udělal, tak se bez toho odsud nedostaneš. Budeme potřebovat tvoje sperma."

"Mohl bys —"

Regulus udělal nějaký podezřelý pohyb hlavou, ale Rodolphus už začal podléhat vlivu lektvaru, který právě vypil. Nemyslitelné se stávalo skutkem. Čím víc ho vzrušení ovládalo, tím méně mu záleželo na jakém těle si uměle vyvolaný chtíč vybije.

"Rabastane, máš u sebe nůž?" zeptal se. Zrychlil se mu dech, krev se hrnula do slabin.

"Ano."

"Dej mi ho."

Rabastan se zvedl a nevinně natáhl ruku, na otevřené dlani ležel nůž. "_Tohle_ bys chtěl, Roddy? Ty chceš můj _nůž_?"

"Rabast—"

"Sklapni, Regulusi. Nepleť se do toho. Tebe se to netýká."

Rodolphus sebou trhl, oči upřené na nůž, na lesklé ostří, které jako by prostupovalo stíny. "Ano, Regulusi, nemáš s tím nic společného."

Rabastan hbitě pohnul zápěstím, rukojeť mu vklouzla mezi prsty a náhle stál k bratrovi mnohem blíž. Zvedl nůž mezi nimi, díval se Rodolphovi do očí a otáčel stříbrnou čepelí tam a zpátky. "Můj nůž. K čemu ho chceš, bratříčku? Myslíš, že když proliješ mou krev, dostaneš nás z naší… situace?"

Rodolphus zavrčel. Pomalu zatřásl hlavou, jako by si nevzpomínal jak přesně ovládat své svaly. "Ne. Chci… ah, nevím co. Pořebuju šoustat."

Rabastan pomalu ustoupil stranou a krok za krokem začal bratra obcházet. Natáhl ruku a cestou co chvilku zanořil nůž, ostrý jako břitva, do látky. Z bratrových šatů v jeho stopách zůstávaly cáry. "Tak ty potřebuješ šoustat? A nemáš strach, že se zprotivíš _našemu pánovi_?" Nestaral se jestli zní sarkasticky. Zaslechl jak se Regulus za ním ostře nadechl a musel se usmát.

"Moje dýka, Rodolphe, není pro bojácné. Má dýka je rychlá a smrtící. A když bodne, bolest od ní je tak prudká, tak krásná, že cítíš jenom rozkoš, když tebou prochází. Chtěl bys poznat moji dýku?"

"Ty…" Rodolphus si olíznul horní ret, pootočil hlavu k rameni a jednou rukou pohladil bouli na kalhotách. "Ty nemluvíš o noži, co?"

Rabastan přejel špičkou nože po hřbetu Rodolphovy ruky a zašeptal: "Ne."

Rodolphus zasykl, ucukl rukou přímo na svůj penis, když mu ostří na kůži nakreslilo ohnivou čáru. Z plytké ranky steklo několik kapek krve, Rabastan klesl na kolena a slízal je.

"Kurva!" zařval Rodolphus, zmatený chtíčem, který mu svíral svaly a vehnal krev do obličeje. "Kurva, kašlu… jdeme na to. Uděláme to a nikdy nechci slyšet ani slovo."

Rabastan se zdola na bratra výhrůžně zadíval, pak obrátil zářivé oči k bledému Regulusovi. "Ano. Ty tady musíš zůstat, Musíš se dívat, jak mě šoustá vlastní bratr, správně? Musíš dosvědčit mé_potrestání_."

Regulus zavrtěl hlavou a místo odpovědi jen přiškrceně vydechl: "Rabastane—"

"_Dívej se_, Regulusi. Mlč a dívej se."

Klečící Rabastan zase zvedl nůž, zvolna a láskyplně jím rozřezal svůj hábit, ostří procházelo látkou s nepatrným šustěním. Černá tkanina sklouzla po bílé kůži, odhalila statné nahé tělo a spadla mu ke kolenům. Tmavé kamenné dláždění plynule přecházelo v kupku cárů, která zbyla z hábitu, a společně vytvářely dojem jako by bledá postava vyrůstala ze samých základů budovy.

Světlo pochodní dopadlo na holou kůži a přitáhlo pohled všech k vystavené nahotě, k důkazu Rabastanova nezbytného vzrušení. Fenrir se s tichým, přidušeným zavytím znovu pokusil vzepřít svým řetězům.

Rabastan se snažil prohlédnout temnotu a díval se na zrůdu, v jejíchž spárech by mohl zemřít.

Rodolphus si k němu klekl, vzal do dlaní Rabastanův ostře řezaný obličej. "Bratříčku," zašeptal, hlas zjemnělý lítostí. "_Musíš _dostat trest. Musíš na vlastní oči vidět své chyby, pochopit, že co děláš je špatné. Tvé choutky jsou hříšné, je to přímé zneuctění našeho pána."

"Já vím proč mě trestáte, Roddy. Tvoje vysvětlování mě nudí a zbytečně zdržuje. Vychází měsíc. Oba jsme v pasti, jeden jako druhý. A přinejmenším já nemám nejmenší chuť posloužit támle našemu kamarádovi za večeři."

Rodolphus si dokonce i na vlnách svého falešného vzrušení vyšetřil chvilku aby se ohlédl na Fenrira, a oči se mu na okamžik zatáhly strachem.

"Ale jak…?"

"Já si kleknu na všechny čtyři a ty mě ojedeš. Aspoň tak se to odjakživa dělávalo."

Regulus si přetáhl přes hlavu kápi a stíny, které přitom látka vrhla na jeho obličej se lehce chvěly.

"Ty musíš dávat pozor, Regulusi."

"Já _dávám_ pozor."

"Rabastane —"

"Mlč, bratře, a splň svoji povinnost. Posluž našemu pánovi." Jedním plynulým pohybem se Rabastan naklonil dopředu, padl na ruce, pevně se zapřel a očekával svůj trest. "Do toho, bratříčku. Potrestej mě."

Rodolphus polknul, tak težce a hlasitě, že se zdálo jako by se ten zvuk odrazil od stěn a vrátil se slabou ozvěnou. Podíval se nahoru na Reguluse jako by ho žádal o svolení, ale žádného souhlasného kývnutí se nedočkal.

Jednou rukou bratra pohladil po zádech, druhou nadzvedl svůj rozřezaný hábit. "Odpusť," zašeptal a přitlačil.

Místností se rozhlehlo syknutí, Regulus přiskočil a popadl ho za hábit. "Bože Kriste, chlape, připrav ho! Chceš ho přivést k orgasmu, nebo se ho snažíš sedřít z kůže?"

Rodolphus se rychle odtrhl, Rabastan přidušeně zasténal. "Promiň, promiň. Co mám dělat?"

"Stačí," zachraptěl Rabastan a přerývaně oddechoval, "lubrikační kouzlo. A zpomal. _Pomalu_."

Rodolphus pronesl potřebné zaklínadlo, ale pak úplně ztuhl. Koutkem oka s hrůzou zahlédl, že nebe za oknem se jasní. "Mraky se trhají," zašeptal.

"Kurva," vyprskl Rabastan a otočil hlavu k oknu. "Dělej, Rodolphusi. Honem… pospěš si. Regulusi?"

"Ano," ujistil ho Regulus tiše a smutně. "Jsem tady." Udělal pár kroků a sedl si na zem přímo před Rabastana.

"Nůž. Vezmi ho. Dělej."

Regulus poslechl, pak zaváhal, a jeho ruka se vznášela nad místem, kde Rabastan nůž upustil. "Vychutnej si tu chvíli," zašeptal, zvedl nůž k jeho rtům a Rabastan ho pomalu a něžně olízal.

Regulus obrátil nůž proti sobě. Rozklepanou rukou si vyhrnul rukáv a obnažil znamení zla. Špička nože políbila inkoustově temnou linku, obkroužila ji a pomalu se zakousla do ocejchovaného masa.  
"Aaano," sykl Rabastan, hodil hlavou a zaklonil se, oči hypnotizované pohybem nože. "Hlouběj. Chci ochutnat. Dej mi… ah!" Prohnul se v zádech, otočil hlavu a zavrčel: "Rychle! Jsem připravený."

Rodolphus, oči matné a zamžené vzrušením, jen zachrčel a švihnul boky vpřed. Bratr zaúpěl a mezi nádechy zaklel.

Regulus si povzdechl, přivřel víčka a nechal špičku nože proniknout hlouběji do masa, až se mu podařilo otevřít větší žílu a krev vytryskla a rozběhla se po bílé kůži. Když obkroužil celé znamení, podržel ruku aby Rabastan stačil polaskat otevřené ranky jazykem a slízat krev než se vlivem magického tetování zacelí.

Vzduch čpěl krví a sexem; Fenrir škubal svými pouty, oči mu hořely a rty, stále ještě lidské, odhalovaly ostré tesáky.

Rodolphus na okamžik vypadl z rytmu, ale vzápětí zdvojnásobil úsilí, přirážel tvrdě a rychle, snažil se Rabastana přivést k vyvrcholení. "Měsíc," zasténal tiše a oči se mu obracely jak v jeho srdci rozkoš sváděla bitvu se strachem.

Rabastan zavřel oči, přenesl váhu na jednu ruku, druhou přesunul do slabin, Rodolphovo trhavé přirážení mu usnadňovalo vlastní horečné pohyby. Otíral tvář o Regulusovo předloktí, vdechoval měděnou vůni krve a zase přivřel oči.

Fenrir se zmítal v poutech tak, že to nahánělo hrůzu, ale žárlivost a oheň v Rabastanových očích byly ještě děsivější. Zpomalil svůj pohyb, čas jako by se zastavil, a on klouzal pohledem z Fenrira na zatím skrytý měsíc tam venku a zase zpátky.

"Udělej se pro mě, Rabastane," zaslechl jako z velké dálky, a v první chvíli si nebyl jistý kdo to řekl.

"Udělej to pro _nás_."

Zavzdychal, vystříkl a jeho ruku bohatě pokryla perleťová tekutina. V následujícím okamžiku vyvrcholil i jeho bratr a s úlevou se celý rozklepaný zhroutil na Rabastanova záda.

Unaveně se od sebe odtrhli. Ještě ve stavu postkoitální otupělosti neobratně posbírali cáry šatů, kouzlem je spravili, hodili hábity na sebe a spěchali k východu.

Jednom Fenrir si všiml, že Rabastan u dveří na okamžik zaváhal.

Pak se ze stínů vynořila jeho ruka, bílá semenem, udeřila do kliky a bledý měsíční svit ozářil sál.

**KONEC**


End file.
